Let Me Love You
by NickiHartistheName422
Summary: Based on Mario's Song Let Me Love You. IS NOT A ONE SHOT. MilesLucy !PLEASE DON'T JUST READ THE FIRST CHAP AND STOP AND PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-_Hi everyone this is my first Step Up Fan Fic. I wrote this after watching Step Up for the 50 millionth time. I really love Mario. So I was so glad to see that he was in this movie. So as it turns out I am a Miles/ Lucy fan. I went onto and saw that first there were only 20 fics, and they were all Tyler and Nora. Not that I have anything against them or anything but I just prefer M/L. So be kind this is the beginning and that is always tough. Based on Mario's song Let Me Love You. This takes place after Tyler comes to MSA. Lucy hasn't broken up with Collin yet either. R&R!_

No POV

"Hey Nora," Lucy said to her best friend. "Hey Luce what's up." "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the club with me tonight… you could bring Tyler." "Sure," Nora glances over Lucy's shoulder and sees Miles talking to some of the other music majors "hey is _Miles _gonna be there." "I highly doubt that." Nora noticed how nervous Lucy got with just the mention of his name. She'd been noticing that more and more lately. "Hey what's going on between you and Miles?" "What the hell do you mean?" "I mean you get all jittery with just the mention of his name." Lucy looked around and was about to pull Nora over to the side. Then Tyler spotted them and started in their direction. Just at that very moment Miles strolled over also. "Hey" Miles said. "What you guys talking 'bout?" Tyler asked. Nora looked at Lucy who shot a very forceful look back. "Nothing." Nora then turned kissed her boyfriend, grabbed his hand and proceeded to run away leaving Miles and Lucy alone.

"What was that about?" Miles asked Lucy. "Ummm… I don't know." She answered walking away. _Umm ok right._

**The End of the Day **

"Hey man you going to the club tonight." Tyler asked Miles. "No are you?" he asked puzzled. "Yea I thought Lucy invited everyone." "She didn't invite me." She was avoiding him and she could never say more than two words to him. He didn't know what was going one minute she kissing him the next ignoring him. He was so confused.

"Lucy, what the hell is going on." She tried to run away but he grabbed her arm before she could. "Lucy." "WHAT DO YOU WANT." She screamed at him. " I want to know why your acting so weird around me now." He asked "I mean one minute you're kissing me the next ignoring me I don't get it." "I haven't broken up with Collin yet." She mumbled. "What?" "I haven't broken up with Collin yet, ok." She told him "That's why I've been ignoring you." "Why have…" "Hey guys Miles are you coming later." Nara asked him. "Yea I am." He walked away.

"Did I miss something what just happened?" "I just told him I haven't broken up with Collin, I think he's mad." "Why would he be mad?" Nora asked suggestively . "Well I kind of kissed him the night of the performance." "What!"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Hey it's me again. Just responding to my 1 reviews. Thanks so much I'm def. gonna continue with my story._

Lucy's POV

"What!" Nora exclaimed.

"I kissed him the night of the showcase."

"Oh my god is that why you've been weird around him lately."

"Yea but no," I explained "I scared I gonna start to like him… more."

"So, what is the big deal?"

"I can't like Miles."

"And just why not you liked him before."

"You knew!"

"Yea;" she told me with a "how did you not figure that out" look on her face.

"Fine," I said this as I spotted the subject of most of my conversations lately in the corner of my eye, and started in his direction.

Miles' POV

I got almost out the school when I realized I left my bag with my G4 (is this what it was called cuz I sort of remembered something like that from the movie) in it in my locker, so headed back in the direction I had just fled. Why hasn't she broken up with him yet. She saw him with that girl, we both did. What is going on with her. And on top of that she kissed me. She kissed me. Not the other way around there is no reason she should be avoiding me. But, you know what forget her.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

No POV

Lucy stopped right in front of Miles' locker and waited for him to say something.

"What do you want,' he asked.

"I'm sorry," I responded "for not telling you earlier and for hiding it and avoiding it was stupid, and realize it but I only did that because I... I… I like you, ok."

"You wha…" Lucy forcefully grabbed the back of Miles' neck and pulled him into a longer and more passionate kiss than their first.

"What the hell was that."

"Are you upset?"

"Umm, no but it was just kind of sudden you know out of no where," he said stumbling over his words.

"Well, it felt like the right time," she leaned in closer to his ear "Come by the club, I'll need all the support I can get."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tyler's POV

We walked into the club, and I saw Miles standing on the wall, and surprisingly with Lucy. Nora, and walked toward them, and then the weirdest thing happened. Lucy swung over so she was on top of him, and she kissed him. Square on the lips, huge, romantic, passionate kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yea, you don't know," Nora started "they are kinda a couple now."

"Since when?"

"Since this after noon kind of, and sort of the performance, their first kiss," she explained.

"And he didn't tell me why?"

"Hey what's up Miles?"

Lucy jumped back off of him.

"Oh hey Ty what's good."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Hey sorry for the long absence tons of end of the year projects but def. glad to be checkin in again. Thank you so much 4 the reviews, it is nice to know someone actually likes my story. Keep reading and reviewing! Much Love! Nicki! _

Tyler Pov

"_Hey what's up Miles?"_

_Lucy jumped back off of him._

"_Oh hey Ty what's good."_

"Nothing much, other then the fact that one of my best friends doesn't tell me anything I am fine haw are you" Tyler shot back "actually never mind."

"Look, man I'm sorry, but is me not telling you really making you this mad," Miles asked.

"Yes, I don't know… Hey I thought you were with Colin."

"I was," Lucy replied "I broke up with, he cheated on me."

**Earlier That Night**

"Hey love, I am so glad you're here." Colin said in his English accent when he saw Lucy walking toward him.

"Really are you or do you wish was gone so you feel up on a another dancer, huh," Lucy asked.

"Wha…"

"Do not play dumb with Colin I don't need that right now ok," she practically yelled "we're over."

"Lucy please…"

"No Colin there is nothing you can say, I've moved on." Lucy sashayed past him toward the open arms of her new boyfriend.

**One Month Later**

No POV

"Hey Luce why are you still standing out here," Nora asked Lucy.

"Waiting for my boyfriend," Lucy exclaimed "wow that feels weird my boyfriend."

"Luce you've had boyfriends before," Nora giggled at Lucy's enthusiasm.

"Yeah but I've never had _Miles_ as a boyfriend before."

"This is true."

"Speaking of boyfriends where is Tyler?"

"He is already, is it like opposite day or something what the hell is going on."

"I have no idea but I do know Miles better get his ass here soon or he'll be getting a double ass kicking today."

"Lol," Nora responded as a black escalade sped up to the curb of the school. Miles jumped out of the back seat headed up the stairs toward the girls. He attempted to rush past Lucy but he did not succeed. She grabbed his arm firmly and stopped him in his tracks.

"What the hell Miles," she asked.

"Well for one if you don't let go of my arm I going to be late," he answered.

"You're already late fool,' she spat out her words like poison "what is with the being late for school and the random muy muy expensive cars."

"Uh… I don't know can we talk about this after school or something," he asked impatiently.

"Fine but don't leave before we get a chance to talk… please."

"Fine, now will you let my arm go," he asked and she simultaneously let his arm fall to side and she kissed him as tried to run to his locker.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Wow this has been an extra long absence and I'm really sry I'll try and keep up because I know the frustration of a writer who doesn't repost so here it is chapter 4._

_Disclaimer - I don't own Step Up or any settings/character that goes along w/ although Rob, Drea and other characters have come from the depths of my own practically empty mind._

Miles POV - **In The Morning Before School**

"Ay Rob can you give me a ride to school," Miles asked his older brother over the phone.

"Yea man but you gotta do me a favor."

"Damn man I don't have time for this today and plus my girl is probably waiting for at the school."

"I don't give a damn," Rob stated "listen Miles either you do this or you don't get no ride."

"Fine, what the hell you want me to do?"

"This guy owes $1500 you gonna take my enter name of gun here and get my money' imma be by Auntie's house in 15 minutes to get you no arguments."

_Click_

"_Damn I don't think imma even make to school. What's he trying to do, kill me?" _Miles thought to himself. He grabbed his bag and stuffed in all his stuff and headed to the kitchen. He swung open the refrigerator and grabbed an apple and the orange juice carton and started to put it up to his mouth…

"Boy, don't you dare," Miles' Aunt Mary (Grandma's sister) came from upstairs with his sister Aundrea trailing closely behind "you better get yoself a glass."

"Sorry I don't have enough time no way," he said as he heard his brother pull into the drive way. He could see Border and Quincy Rob's friends in the car, Quincy in the front. He started toward the door.

"What did I tell you bout hangin round Rob and his friend," Mary asked "I don't wanna have to bury my own nephew."

"I know he's just giving me a ride." He walked up to the shiny Black Escalade and jumped in the backseat.

"Ay grab the enter name of gun here from the back we gonna roll on over there right now," Rob explained to Miles as the drove away from the house.



They drove to a dark, shabby, empty looking house. Miles and Q put up their hoods and stepped out of the car and on to the street. They busted into the house and could immediately smell drugs and urine. Miles followed Q into a back room where they saw a larger guy; he looked up and glanced at Q.

"Ay, where Rob's money at huh?"

"I ain't got it k," The man responded.

"Well that is just too damn bad," he pulled out his enter name of gun here "you know damn well we gave enough time to get that money and you still ain't got, that was your last chance homey." Miles was scared as hell anticipating what was gonna happen next.

"Wai…" It was too late the gun went off and it left his brains splattering across the wall. Miles was both scared shitless and sick to his stomach of what he just witnessed. But he knew that unless he wanted to end up like that guy he had to pull himself to together before Q turned back around.

"Yo Miles go search through that room fo the money," Q commanded as he pointed to a room at the end of a narrow hallway. He walked around the corpse on the ground and into the dark hallway. Once he got into the room it was a mess and he thought he would never find but he emerged in 10 minutes money in hand and he and Q raced out to the car.

"Rob here's yo money," Miles handed his brother the bundle of money. Rob pulled out what looked like two one hundred dollar bills and handed them to Miles.

"Here, buy yo girl something nice," Rob said "and don't mention anything you saw or did today to anyone." The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Once they rolled up to the school Miles knew he was extra late and on top of that he saw Lucy at the top of the stairs waiting for him and he just couldn't take her questions. He stepped onto the curb and hurried up the stairs. He attempted to rush past Lucy but he did not succeed. She grabbed his arm firmly and stopped him in his tracks.

"What the hell Miles," she asked.

"Well for one if you don't let go of my arm I'm going to be late," Miles answered.

"You're already late fool,' she spat out her words like poison "what is with the being late for school and the random muy muy expensive cars."

"Uh… I don't know can we talk about this after school or something," he asked impatiently.

"Fine but don't leave before we get a chance to talk… please."

"Fine, now will you let my arm go," he asked and she simultaneously let his arm fall to side and she kissed him as he tried to run to his locker. How was he supposed to explain all of this to her without having to be killed. He would have to make something up, but for now he just had to focus on school.

╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫╫

**After School**

"Hey Miles so what's going on?" Lucy walked up to him and asked.

"It's my brother he has been taking me to school cuz my Aunt's sick and sometimes he can be a little slow," he explained truthfully. He pulled her close to him and kissed her on top of her head, and he walked with her to her house with his arm around her.

Ooooooo and the plot thicken R&R and tell me what u think I have several ideas for what should happen next so if u have in suggestions please tell me. I hoped u liked it. I plan to update more often not only for u but maybe it'll get the Step Up writers inspired and the fan fictions will pick up. And also I don't want to be a hypocrite cuz I hate when ppl take forever to update and I don't want 2 be one of those ppl myself. I'm deep.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I'm back with Chapter 5. I really don't have anything to say so here it is._

_Disclaimer - I don't own Step Up or any settings/character that goes along w/ although Rob, Drea and other characters have come from the depths of my own practically empty mind._

Lucy POV

She looked at the calendar in her locker and panicked. She was late really late. She tried to think maybe it was a coincidence, but she knew it already.

"Hey Luce," Nora walked up to Lucy locker and leaned on the next one.

"Shit," Lucy panicked.

"What," Nora asked "what is it?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"WHAT," Nora exclaimed "no your not, you couldn't be."

"Uhhh yea I could be."

Nora sighed "fine then we'll stop by the pharmacy after school and pick up a pregnancy test."

"Oh God I am so not ready for this." Lucy sighed and the bell rang and the two walked off to dance class.

**After School **

"Lucy you ready to go?" Nora asked her.

"Yea just one minute I have to get something."

She walked back into the dance and saw and heard Miles working with his newest artist, Crissy (played by Amerie). She didn't like her before, but definitely not now that she was spending so much time with her boyfriend and possibly baby daddy.

She walked past and got her bag Miles looked up and saw her "Ay baby come here."

She towards the pair "Yea."

"What do you think of this track?" He asked about the track that was playing.

"Umm I definitely like the beat, the singing is just…" she turned and looked at Crissy "alright." Crissy scowled at her.

To break the tension Miles turned to Lucy and gave her a small hug goodbye "I see you later."

"Yea see ya." As she walked away she heard Crissy giggle. _Oh yea I definitely hate that girl. _

She walked the studio and to where Nora was standing.

"You ready now?" Nora asked her.

"Yea I guess, as ready as I will be."

**At Lucy's House**

"Ok so I peed on the little stick, now what?"

"It says you wait," Nora told her.

"Great," Lucy said "what the hell am I supposed to tell Miles."

"Well if it's negative nothing, if it's positive… a lot." Nora told her. The timer went off and Lucy glanced at the test then quickly back at Nora.

"I can't look can you please do it?" she asked Nora.

"You want me to look at your pee stick."

"Shut up" Lucy replied "please just do it."

"Fine." Nora looked at the stick…

**Miles POV**

"Cris can you please not start stuff with my girlfriend anymore."

"I didn't say shit to that girl," she told him.

"Fine but as a future reference, don't," he told her sternly."

"Ok, gosh, I ain't tryna worry bout that girl." She looked at him.

"I know and I think that's what bothers her the most." Miles and Crissy had a history. They had gone out shortly in the 10th grade, and then for half the year in 11th but it hadn't worked out. You could see she still had feelings for him and both Lucy and Miles knew she wasn't one to not act on her feelings.

"Look I know we're over and you've moved on ok, I don't need the lecture again." She said with spite.

"Fine" he said unsure then looked at his watch, he had yo go meet Rob "look I got to go." He grabbed his stuff and headed for the door then turned and waved. He didn't know what to think bout Crissy.

**Lucy POV**

"_I can't look can you please do it?" she asked Nora._

"_You want me to look at your pee stick."_

"_Shut up" Lucy replied "please just do it."_

"_Fine." Nora looked at the stick… _

"You got some splainin' to do." Nora told her about the positive pregnancy test.

"Oh god, no, this can not be happening." Lucy lowered her head and tried to blink back tears but it was useless and she didn't care. She refused to hold it back anymore and she burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Luce." Nora moved next to her and hugged her.

**Miles POV**

"Ay Baby Boy, where were you?" Rob asked Miles.

"I was working with someone a school."

"Fine but that's you're last time being late k, no excuses, not even for my baby brother," Rob explained "but anyways here, you're gonna make a transaction today." He pulled out a bag of white powdery substance. Miles immediately knew what he was talking about and stiffened.

"Come on Baby Boy," Rob yelled "grab the bag stop acting like a little bitch, and go over to Rome over on the corner and get my motherfucking money." Miles impulsively grabbed and walked to Rome and made the switch, he counted the money like Rob told him to, but it wasn't all of it. He knew his brother was watching and if he came back with the wrong amount of money he would get beat, so he did what his brother told him to.

"This ain't all of it where's the rest of the money," he yelled in Rome's face.

"Look I can't give you all of it right now."

"You got it on you," he asked knowing exactly what he about to do.

"Yea bu…" Miles put out his gun.

"Where is it," he commanded Rome to tell him.

"It's in my left pocket, but man plea…" The shot rang out loud around the neighbor hood but no one looked twice, they either knew better or didn't even notice it. As the guy fell to the ground Miles reached into his pocket and pulled out what he needed, then he ran back to Rob.

"Good job Baby Boy didn't think you had the balls to do that," Rob said with pride. _Yea that was real great, I bet Moms would be proud, _he thought sarcastically. All he knew was he had to get out of there and quick. They all jumped in the car and Miles told Rob to drop him off at Lucy's cuz he knew he couldn't go home his aunt would know that he'd done something stupid.

They pulled up to Lucy's house; he jumped out the passenger's seat and ran up the stairs to ring the door bell. He waved goodbye to his brother and turned back around as the door opened. Standing there was a teary eyed sniffily (did I make up this word?) nosed Lucy.

"Ay, baby what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Not…thing…I…just…nev…ermi…mind, he…reju…stcome…in…" She told him through her tears. He walked into her house and followed her into family room and then onto the couch.

"Lucy really what's wrong?"

She calmed herself down and gave into his request "Ok, but you have to promise not to freak out."

"Fine I promise," he got a little nervous.

"I'm…" she paused "pregnant."

"You're what?" she asked thinking he heard her wrong.

"Miles, I'm pregnant with your baby, I'm pregnant," he told making sure he heard this time. He got a plank look on his face and didn't move an inch he just sat there.

"Miles,' she whined "I told you not freak out, please just say something."

"First of all I'm not freaking out I'm just… stunned. Second how the hell did this happen." He finally said.

"Would you like me to go into detail?" She said sarcastically.

"No, but I thought we you know… used protection."

"We did and I was on the pill but I guess sometimes it just doesn't work."

"This crazy, I can't believe this, we were so stupid," He started yelling. This just made Lucy cry harder.

Miles turned and saw Lucy cry even harder than before and he sat down next to her and held her. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to yell. It's gonna be alright, I'm gonna be right by your side the whole time, ok? I love you."

_Ring, Ring_

Miles reached for his phone and let Lucy go for a moment.

"Hello." He answered.

"Miles where are you Auntie Mary is soooo mad at you, you were supposed to be home two hours ago."

"Listen Drea tell her something came up."

"Fine," Miles' 15 year old sister Brittany answered. She came back to the phone two minutes later.

"She wants to know what was so important that it kept you this long."

"I can't tell you."

"She said you betta."

"Fine, it's about Lucy…" he started "she's pregnant." There was a long pause over the phone.

"Are you joking?" she asked "you have got to be joking."

"No Brittany unfortunately I'm not."

"YOU KNOCKED HER UP!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh," he told her not wanting his Aunt to find out.

Too Late. _WHAT!!!! HE DID WHAT!!! GIVE ME THE PHONE!!!! GIVE ME THE GODDAM PHONE DREA!!!!!!!!! NOW!!! _He heard in the background. He thought about hanging up but Aunt Mary would get even madder if that was even possible.

"Miles Anthony Darby you better hope that girl was lying on you," she told him "now is this true did you get some girl pregnant?"

He was almost too scared to answer "Y-yes ma'am."

"BOY, I'm gonna beat yo ass," she practically screamed "how could you do something so stupid. I ain't taking care of no more babies. You can forget it. What on God's precious Earth were you thinking, nope I know exactly what you were thinking you nasty little boy." He so scared his heart was beating ten times faster. He lowered the phone as his aunt continued to scream.

"What happened?" she asked after she recovered from her break down.

"She's **really** mad, and I'm afraid for my life."

She put on a sad pout and reached her arms out for him "awwww my poor baby." He laughed at this and then walked closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and reached up to kiss him (she's sitting on the back of the couch and he is standing I really didn't make that clear sry). He reached down and picked her up as she raised her arms to his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

They didn't hear the door unlock and open as Lucy's father walked into the house. To his horror when he walked in the family room he saw this scene. He was so shocked he couldn't say anything. Finally he cleared his throat his to make his presence known. She jumped off of him and turned around at lightning speed and they both stood at attention.

"Father, what are you doing home so early?" Lucy asked her father in the polite manner she was taught to address him.

"Well it's nearing harvest time (ik, ik I'm a lil late but really who's counting) and I wanted to surprise my daughter and decorate with her, apparently it worked because it doesn't seem like she was expecting me at all," he said sternly.

"No, father I wasn't."

"Hello Miles," her father turned to Miles.

"Hello Mr. Avila," Lucy's father always made him nervous, but even more so now that he found them "together".

"I would greatly appreciate it if you left now," he commanded him.

"Yes sir," Miles turned to Lucy "bye I'll…"

"LEAVE NOW," Mr. Avila yelled in his sergeant voice.

"Yes sir," Miles responded as he grabbed his stuff and made a mad dash for the door never looking back.

"Da… Father why did you do that?" she asked frustrated.

"Because I am the authority in this house and that's what I chose to do please don't question my decisions anymore, end of story" he said sternly "now, I am very glad I walked in when I did, Lucy, would you care to tell what would've happened if I hadn't."

'Nothing, Father, honest."

"Really," he said doubtful "have you slept with him?"

"Wha…"

"Are you sleeping with that boy?" he asked a little louder. She looked down because she knew she couldn't actually tell him.

"Lucy I can't believe you. Do you know what comes from sex, diseases like HIV and pregnancy?" With that she let her head drop lower "Lucy?"

"Father I've done some things that will shame you and I'm really sorry..."

"Lucy, what are saying?"

"Father, I'm saying… I'm pregnant." He got a furious look on his face. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"WHAT! Get out of my house now," he screamed.

"But Father I don't have anywhere to go," she told him.

"I don't care just leave I don't want to see your face." She burst into tears, ran to the front door, and never looked back. She ran all the way to Miles house on the other side of town. She was drenched in rain, sweat, and tears when she arrived at her destination.

Miles heard the doorbell and opened it to find a soaked Lucy. "Luce what're doing here, my aunt is gonna kill me… again, your dad let you come here," he then realized that she was sobbing "Lucy what's wrong, what happened?"

"My dad kicked me out I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather go." Her reached out for her, pulled her close, and walked her into the warm house

"Miles who was at the door?" she stopped when she saw a sobbing soaking wet girl in her brother's arms. She knew better than to say anything to the girl but her aunt would.

"Miles you gotta get her outta here Auntie's gonna kill you if she sees you," she told him.

"I can't her dad kicked her out."

"Why cuz you knocked her up," she said like it was all his fault.

"Exactly so she and the baby are my responsibility," he told her.

"Nice argument ," she told him smirking.

"Thanks." He grinned back. Miles led Lucy to the family room and told Brittany to go and get her and him a towel. Lucy calmed down.

Brittany reenter the room with two crisp white towels.

"Here, and just so you know Deara is coming down in a little bit so get ready."

"Thanks,' Miles thanked her.

"No problem," she told him "but if she asks I didn't have nothin to do wit dis."

"Miles who was at the…" Miles' Aunt Mary looked quizzically at Lucy and then at Miles "what is your pregnant girlfriend doing on my couch wrapped in my towel?"

"Deara I can explain."

"Well you better start," she told him.

"Her father kicked her out and she's my…"

"What makes you think I'm not just gonna kick her out too."

"You can't because she's got nowhere else to go, she's my responsibility now, and besides would you really put the girl who is carrying your future neice or nephew."

She looked at him long and hard but he kept his composure so she finally gave in.

"Fine she can stay here," she told him which evoked a smile from all three teens in the room " but she can't sleep in your room."

"But that's means she has to stay in my room," Brittany said.

"Exactly she ain't stayin in my room," Deara told her.

"I don't care where I sleep I am just grateful that you are letting me stay here," Lucy said.

"Well it really doesn't matter what you care about because we only got three rooms mine, Miles', and Brittany and Drea's," Dears told Lucy "you aren't stayin in mine, you damn sure aren't sleepin with Miles, and since Drea is out of the house now you get to bunk with Brittany, so you really didn't have a choice after all."

"No I guess not," she whispered under her breath and glanced at Miles.

"Don't look at him, him and his male sperm got you into this mess so if I was in your position he'd be the last one I'd be looking at," Lucy's eyes got wide and her cheeks got hot "and in this house we don't talk under our breath we say what we want to say and let our opinion's be known, you're playin by our rules now so ya better get used to em."

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

OMG!!! I hate myself for waiting so long to update. I think I kinda lost my mojo… I really sorry. Also I feel I need to clarify sum things, Miles has 3 siblings Aundrea 23, Rob 20, and Brittany 15. Also Deara is Aunt Mary its just what they call her. Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll try my hardest to update sooner (at least the chaps are getting longer).


End file.
